


Backwards Relationship

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Swearing, Weight Gain, but it's off-screen, since I can't write sex for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prussia's and Poland's unusual relationship.
Relationships: Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Backwards Relationship

Prussia was sitting on the couch, blogging and waiting for his boyfriend, who was coming back from his business trip to America any minute now.

He would never admit, but he missed the blonde. It's so quiet when there's noone to banter with. Of course he could always bother West, but it wasn't the same. Poland and he just... clicked together in a special way.

It seems their relationship was completly backward though. It started as drunk making out, then they had their forst sober kiss, then they started holding hands from time to time, then they called eachother boyfriends and moved in.

They have yet to utter the words 'I love you', but they both knew the other knew anyway.

Or at least Prussia knew. He hoped Poland does too, but then again, the blonde is way more anxious than the awesome him.

Speaking of the devil, there was a knock on the front door.

The red-eyed Nation stood up and went eagerly to the door to open it.

He barely unlocked the door when the pole pretty much jumped at him with a hug. He hugged back. It was nice and soft to do so, probably due to the layers of clothing he was wearing, as it was February.

"Hi, Polen." finally the germanic Nation said.

"Nice to, like, see you again, Prusy." the green-eyed Nation replied and they pulled away. Now that Prussia looked at his boyfriend's face, he looked kind of... anxious.

Now, most lovers would in that case ask what's wrong. But these two weren't like most lovers and they could make out shirtless in bed, literally centimeters away from actual sex, but they could not, for the love of God, talk about feelings and such.

And thus, the germanic concluded the pole would calm down on his own. He was strong, even if it didn't look like it on first glance. Also if it's America's fault somehow, he will personally go kick his ass, even though the younger Nation was an international superpower and nor the Teutonic Order, nor Duchy of Prussia, nor German Democratic Republic existed anymore.

His boyfriend started taking off his winter clothes and the red-eyed Nation was just about to turn around and go make something for dinner, when he noticed. The blonde looked... wider? What? He gazed him up and down. Face just as he remembers, fairly toned arms, not very buff chest and- 

Oh. A pudge of fat clearly showing on the blonde's stomach.

Don't get it wrong, he wasn't obese by any definition and Prussia was sure the guy could still spar most of Europe and be an even match. It wasn't even necessarily ugly, just... surprising.

"Don't, like, laugh at me, alright?" the pole said meekly, staring at the ground.

"You kidding?" Prussia asked, his eyes widening. "The awesome me wouldn't shame his partner for such a thing." 

"Thanks." the pole exhaled. He was immadiently more relaxed, too. Was he really afraid his awesome boyfriend would not want him just because he gained a bit of weight? Ridiculous. It wasn't just looks he was after, of course. He liked Poland as a person.

"Anyway, I'm making dinner." Prussia said. "You wanna rest after travel don't you?"

"Totally." the blonde replied.

"Sloth." the german teased.

"Fuck you." the pole replied.

"With pleasure." Prussia said with a suggestive look, which made Poland's face go red as his flag.

"And, like, who's pagan now with their dirty thoughts?" the blonde retorted after a moment.

"You said it first." replied the german.

"Dear God." mumbled the pole, a sign the awesome Prussia dominated again.

"You shall not take the name of your Lord in vain." the red-eyed Nation dealt his finishing blow.

It's not like they were catholic anymore per se, he's pretty sure Poland doubts God exists ever since 1939, but that didn't stop them from pointing these things out during banter.

With that, Prussia walked off to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the two of them.

\---

Just about half an hour later and dinner was ready. They sat by the table together, as usual, and ate together.

"Man, your cooking is, like, totally amazing." Poland compliemented.

"Well, of course everything I do is awesome." Prussia boasted. Maybe it looked like selfishness from the outside, but here it was synonymous with 'Thanks'.

"I'd totally take seconds." the blonde added between forkfuls.

"Damn, will that become a habit now?" said the german teasingly. "What has America done to you?" he joked.

"Don't shit on America, I used to eat alot before the guy even, like, existed." replied the blonde. Prussia never heard that tid bit and now was interested. "I remember whichever king was reigning at the time would scold teenager me for overeating at those big fancy dinners, even though they did it themselves quite often." he continued.

A mental image of Poland stuffed to the fullest with greasy medival foods appeared in Prussia's head. And the moment a fleeting thought that it's hot appeared, Prussia decided to erase the image and forget it forever because this was not supposed to be hot, seriously. 

"I call bullshit, you have been anything but, uh, chubby when we were kids." the red-eyed Nation decided to say.

"Consequences of being a Nation, I guess. Remember that basically no Nation gained weight, like, ever before the industrial revolution? Makes sense you're always lean when, like, 80% of your population barely makes the ends meet. And I guess since that's not the case anymore, it allowed me to, uhm.... yeah." Poland finished awkwardly.

"Suppose that makes sense." Prussia replied thoughtfully. That was the thing about Nations - noone knew for sure how everything worked. Even things so basic like how Nations are born and how they die weren't quite clear. There was no anatomy book, like on humans.

Not wanting to think about life or whatever right now, he took Poland's finished plate and put a generous helping on it.

"Thank you." said the blonde and dug right back in.

By then, the german had finished and was now just observing his boyfriend eat. There was something... entrancing about it. Certainly a little pride it was his food that was so good. But also... excitment for some weird reason. And that interest peaked it's high when the man's belly started visibly expanding to fit the meal in. Normally, he would've made a remark, but... that would make the pole stop. He didn't want him to stop. Anything but don't let him finish. 

He realised Poland is giving him a weird look and the awesome Prussia's cheeks turned pink.

"Did you miss me enough that you're horny when I do virtually whatever?" the blonde said smugly. Instead of a coherent response, Prussia just stammered with no real words comming out. "Well then" his boyfriend continued. "I'm gonna take my damn time eating then." he said with a determined look. Prussia knew that look. It was challenging him. "You know what? I think I totally want a second helping." the man added.

That made Prussia get up fast and go refill the glutonous pole's plate. He didn't know what drove him to do it, but he put an even bigger portion than before this time. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew he was, in fact, kinda horny just from observing his boyfriend's discerning gut and he wanted more of it damnit.

He put the plate before the other Nation and this time he ate slowly, teasingly, indeed taking his damn time with every forkful, not leaving his eyes from Prussia.

And Prussia's eyes did not leave Poland. Sometimes the guy's face with that challenging expreasion he found endearing, to the hand that discreetly moved over to the stretched stomach, rubbing it, to the rounded out shape itself, now visibly having to shift all its contents with every other bite.

It was half-way through the meal that Prussia couldn't handle it anymore and put his hand around the expanding organ right as the man swallowed. The tiniest moment in which he felt the belly shift under his hand was magical. He wanted it again.

However, the pole was giving him a weird look now. Shit.

"So, uhm, you couldn't stop yourself anymore, huh? That, like, totally means I won." the blonde said, blushing himself.

Prussia put one hand around the other Nation's shoulders, carrassing his cheek. The other he placed on the stuffed tummy and rubbed slowly, delicately.

"You like that, don't you?" said the german sharply but still in a whisper.

"Ahh, m-maybe." stuttered out Poland, likely getting all hot and bothered himself.

"But, how could I forget, you need to finish your meal." he said. He still didn't know why it was hot... but it undeniably was.

The blonde looked confused but complied.

The feeling of the guy's stomach expanding under Prussia's palm was addictive. He anticipated it. And he gave Poland small kissess on the cheek, or forehead, or neck, which made the blonde make small noises of pleasure.

But when there was less than the quarter of the meal left, Poland stopped.

"You won. I can't, like, finish it. I'm totally stuffed." said the pole.

Prussia silently seated himself on his boyfriend's lap. His half-hard cock and toned stomach were pressing against the curve of the other's stomach. Arms wrapped around the other's chest.

Poland got the cue and put one of his arms on Prussia's hip, the other on his own belly, as it hurt from all the stretching it had to endure.

And in that position, they dove for long kisses on the lips, exploring eachother's mouths.

Prussia felt himself going hard, but stopping and finishing the job alone in the bathroom was not an option with how eager they were. He also felt his boyfriend's cock buldging against the german's thigh, which only made things hotter.

His instincts overtook him and with a wink he said "Got room for just a bit more?" as he moved the pole's hand from his waist and moved it over the the buldge in his pants.

Poland went red, but seems like heat of the moment took him as well.

\---

Outside, the night sky twinkled with stars. They could easily be seen in this particular house of Poland's, as it was somewhere in the mountains, away from big cities. Here, it's usually calm and quiet, occasional boar or squirrel strolling by.

They were lying on the couch, both naked and snuggled to eachother. Noone said anything so far. Until Poland did.

"This was, like, magical." he commented.

"Ja." Prussia agreed, not comprehending speaking english at the moment.

Another moment of silence ensued.

"Prusy?" Poland broke the silence again.

"Ja, Polen?"

"Kocham Cię."

Wait. Did the pole just said what Prussia thinks he said? 'I love you'? Or did he forget the other's language again? The awesome Prussia feared nothing, but this short moment was killing him.

Poland chuckled and said "Ich liebe dich.", in german with heavy polish accent.

This was undeniable. Poland definitively just said 'I love you'. For some reason he felt... relief. That Poland really does love him. He didn't know he needed to hear this, but apparently...

"Też... Cię... Kocham." replied Prussia slowly, trying to remember the words 'I love you too' in the other's language.

The blonde's eyes welled up ans he burried his face in Prussia's collar. 

Maybe it wasn't a typical relationship. Maybe it was very backwards and unintuitive. Maybe weird stuff aroused them. Maybe it seemed their personalities would never work together. Maybe Germany or Lithuania didn't really like the two being together. 

However, it didn't mean shit to them. They were, truly, in love.

"But I still won, you gave up first." Poland added with a smug smile.

"Oh for fuck's-"

**Author's Note:**

> My take at PolPrus. I originally wanted to post it unanonymously, but then I just couldn't really imagine their love confession not being right after sex, when they can't deny it, so yeah. Here goes anonymous smut and fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
